Difference
by BobbyAlkali
Summary: OC. Mana is a Saiyan who doesn't quite fit in, spending her days with best friend Bardock she grows to love him. deciding to leave her planet she ends up waking up in her pod on earth almost 40 years later. Who will she meet and what will unfold.
1. Chapter 1

"What is that?" The dark haired man screamed as he looked into the pod in front of him.

"You...r.. d...daughter S...sir!" The women stated as she looked at the man

"No...That thing can't be mine!" He yelled as he looked at the small baby inside the pod, she was smaller than the average Saiyan, her hair a light brown and flat instead of the signature spikey black of the Saiyan race. "Women what is this!" He yelled as he grabbed the women who had just walked in by the hair forcing her to look at the child in the pod.

A gasp escaped the woman's lips as she looked at the small pale, fragile looking baby in front of her 'This is our child?' she asked herself, her eyes still glued to the baby in front of her. "Is this our baby?" she asked barely audibly as her husband's grip on her hair lessened as he sighed.

"Yes this thing is our baby"

"What's wrong with it?" she asked as she looked over at the woman who was tending to the other pods in the room "What's its power level?"

The women walked over slightly looking at the controls for the said baby's pod, reading quickly she looked up with furrowed brows and said "Nothing."

"What do you mean nothing LOOK AT THAT THING!" The man yelled as he looked at the women with disgust

"I understand your concern it is... different, but there is nothing wrong with the baby. Its appearance is just...odd... I can't explain why it looks like that. Its power level is average." The women stated as she walked away to tend to the other pods in the room

"What will people say?" The women asked as she looked up at the man next to her trying to touch his arm.

He pulled away violently looking at the women with disgust "This is your doing. You deal with that!" he yelled pointing at the child before leaving the room.

The women looked down at the thing in front of her not even registering it as hers. All she could think about was how others were now going to perceive her because of this, people would blame her for this thing and she would be treated like a freak for bringing this thing into the world.

Her power level began to rise as she could feel anger bubbling inside of her this thing had most likely cost her the man she had trained so hard to get, cost her life as she knew it, this thing was ruining her life. "AHHHHH!" She screamed as a red aura appeared around her as she smashed her fist into the pod. Powering down she walked out of the room without a word not looking back.

The pod woman came over to inspect the pod before she could look at the screen the pod smashed a loud gasp escaped her lips as she covered her face slightly to protect it from the flying shards. The baby lay there silently looking up at the women. Picking up the child she moved it to another pod, picking glass from the child and cleaning its wounds, she then began entering in the child's details she began her work cleaning up the mess from the now destroyed pod 'I've never seen any damage ever come to these pods. It's not the first time a parent had taken their anger out on the pod, although this was the first time anyone has caused more than a crack. What will happen to you? You didn't ask to be born different!' the women sighed as she looked over at the child sleeping peacefully the child had not made a sound since coming into this world. The women couldn't help but think about what a miserable life this child would have.


	2. Chapter 2

She didn't know her parents well, she had seen her father around a few times but he didn't even look at her. Her mother she saw at the house once in a while but even then her mother never spoke or looked at her. This hurt her but was also normal to her, she knew no different.

She remembered when she first met her father she was walking around and smelt a scent that was somewhat familiar, running to it she bumped into a tall mans legs falling to the floor with a thud. "This your kid Gin?" Asked the man next to him as they both looked down at the small girl

The man frowned at the girl and looked at her with disgust before saying "I don't have a child." before walking away leaving her on the floor.

She knew that was her father, he looked at the her the same way her mother did when she didn't notice her until she was looking at her. Her mother had only looked at her on occasion when she hadn't realised the girl was there, when she had looked at her, her mother's face was scrunched up, her eyes dark and filled with hate and disgust. She hated the way these people looked at her.

The small girl crouched down trying to protect herself from the barrage of punches and kicks that were aimed at her. She was used to this by now all the Saiyan kids picked on her, beating her up daily. This day was different though someone helped her.

Hearing a bang and feeling no attacks hitting her she looked up slowly, looking at a boy who was a maybe a little older than her. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out as she looked at the boy.

He walked over to her and punched her square in the face. She sighed as her head jerked and closed her eyes expecting more.

She felt pressure next to her and turned her head slowly, the boy had slide down the wall next to her now sitting beside the girl.

He looked over to her a scowl on his face as he rubbed the back of his head "You should fight back."

She looked at him confused, this was the first time anyone had spoken to her willingly and her voice was escaping her. She didn't know what to say.

"I'm Bardock." The spikey haired boy stated looking to her for an answer to his un asked question

"Mana." She smiled weakly

He looked at her oddly that wasn't a very Saiyan name. Mana noticed this and thought to the only family she had.

Tiff, the pod lady who had helped bring Mana into this world had been the one to name her when her father never returned and her mother refused to look at her. Tiff watched over her taught her how to walk and talk the non Saiyan way. She stayed in the pod room until Tiff was forced by higher ups to give the child to her mother, she handed the five year old girl over to her mother, her mother grunted as she walked away from the child, Mana reluctantly followed the women as Tiff ushered her to. This didn't stop Tiff raising the Saiyan child as she often checked on her and spent time with her. The Tuffle women cared for the young girl, it was the only reason she still resided with the Saiyans instead of returning to her own people.

"Hey!" Bardock said poking her roughly in the side

She turned to look at him smiling softly.

"You're weird" he stated with an eyebrow raised "Come on!" he stated jumping up and grabbing the pale girl's hand.

"Huhhh?" She murmured as she pulled roughly to her feet and dragged along by Bardock.

"I'm going to train you!" he stated not looking back

"I don't want to fight." Was all she said as Bardock dragged her around ignoring the silly comment she had just said.


	3. Chapter 3

Years had passed and Mana spent most of her time training with her only friend Bardock. The two got along well and had spent most of their time together since she was five and he nine.

Although hurt when she found out about Bardock and Gine's relationship she knew she had no right to be, she and Bardock where just friends what did she care that some women came along and stole him from her. But what did she expect Gine was beautiful and looked more like a Saiyan then she did and Bardock seemed to care for her, after all they had just had a child together Raditz they had named him.

She couldn't help but feel jealous of her friend's new found happiness. It didn't stop them training, or Bardock stopping by for dinner and to stop by just talk to the slightly younger girl. She enjoyed this greatly even if Gine had threatened her and told her to stay away from her man. She had no intention of perusing Bardock romantically although she wanted to, she was not the type of girl to get in the way of two peoples happiness.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Bardock asked as he looked at the girl questionably

"I'm sure." Mana smiled in response

"It's not worth your talent Mana!" Bardock roared

Slightly surprised by his attitude she smiled "I want to do this." She smiled trying to keep her tears at bay as she looked at the man she desired but could never have.

Bardock grabbed her shoulders roughly digging his nails into her jumpsuit connecting with flesh. Mana stood saying nothing and not reacting to the nails ripping into her flesh. "Don't go." He whispered as he shock the girl violently ripping away a large chunk of skin from her shoulders. She removed his hands as he walked to her adoptive mother. Her biological mother knew she was leaving Mana had told her several times but she still refused to look or even speak back to her.

Tiff held out her arms as her daughter hugged her. It had been a while since the war and Tiff was the only Tuffle left but due to her age she did not have long left so the Saiyan's kept her working for them due to her above average intelligence for a Tuffle she was considered the smartest. "Here." She smiled as she handed her daughter a small bag "I'll always be with you." She smiled as she hugged her daughter once more as tears ran down her face before whispering "Don't be too hard on the boy he cares deeply for you, don't question his love for you my dear." She pulled away leaving Mana standing in shock.

Bardock's fingers were digging into Mana's arm once more as she stood dazed not hearing what he was saying until he head butted her, looking up slightly dazed she smiled "This is a suicide mission! You will never return!" Bardock stated sounding very out of character the sound of worry on every word he spat out with anger.

Placing a hand softly on his cheek she smiled up at him tears burning her eyes. This was much harder than she thought. She thought this would be easy, a life away from the man she loved, the man she couldn't have. Although Bardock would never admit it the fact he spent so much time with her put him down in the ranks. Also if the two were to mate their children would be treated like she was, he didn't want to put her through that. He always regretted his decision to be with Gine, he did care for her but not like he did Mana. He stayed because it was more socially accepted to be with the dark haired girl then the girl he truly wanted the pale, small, light brown/reddish haired girl. But now she was leaving and he didn't know why. He didn't want to lose her. Without her around he could never be happy. He would never admit this though.

"Don't look at me like that Bardock" she smiled as a tear ran down her face.

Bardock looked in shock he had never seen the girl cry and here she was trying to fight back the tears that where betraying her by falling slowly down her cheeks. His hand removed its self from her arm and touched her face softly. Caressing her face he smiled bitterly at the thought that he would never see her again, it took her telling him she was leaving for him to get the courage to touch her, to admit to himself he loved the odd looking girl.

Bardock became aware of Tiff's departure as she smiled mischievously at the man holding her daughter.

Bardock wrapped his arms around her tightly as her head now rested on his chest. All he could think was that he was such a fool. He had always had everything he wanted as he had Mana with him, now he would have nothing.

Lifting her chin up with his fingers he smiled at her softly as he too broke and his tears began to fall without warning. Looking at her soft features and her beautiful wide eyes he leant down placing a soft kiss on her lips. Surprised when she kissed back with passion, all that she could think was 'I'm leaving I better make the most of this. Gine will never know and I will be gone soon, never to return.'

She smiled into the kiss as his hands pulled her closer. Soon lust filled the two as Bardock pushed her back into the wall roughly as his hands roamed the women's body with lust filled intent. Mana couldn't help but moan softly into his ear.

Bardock chuckled slightly never had he heard her make any noise during physical contact, Bardock remembers when he broke her arm so badly it made him cringe at the sound and the bones sticking out of her skin but she stood there as if it was nothing, she never reacted to pain and now here she was moaning as he touched her. It was music to his ears.

Not breaking his lips from her he attacked her neck, digging in his fags where neck met shoulder, he was leaving his mark on her. She lustfully returned this as he pulled away digging her fangs where his neck met his shoulder causing him to gasp and grit his teeth in pain. The two full of lust ripped each other's clothes off now they had marked each other all they could do now was continue their lust filled passion.

Bardock looked at her now naked body her pale skin glistening in the light, her small slender body enticing him greatly as he licked his lips, looking at her large breasts he couldn't help but grab one as his other hand grabbed her plump rear lifting her slightly as he did so. Her hands roamed his now bare chest her nails digging into flesh. The two moaned at each other's contact as their bodies were pulled close to one another. Feeling their flesh touch sent shivers down both Saiyan's.

Bardock grabbed her leg roughly digging his nails into flesh as he tore the skin roughly. She wrapped said leg around him as he grabbed her hair pulling her in for a kiss before slamming her roughly against the wall.

Bardock couldn't help smiling as her juices ran down her leg, he licked his lips as he moved closer pulling her other leg up as she gasped at the loss of connection to the floor. Wrapping her second leg around him she attacked his neck once more causing him to wince as his tail entwined with hers.

Without a warning he slammed inside of her causing her to moan his name loudly. Bardock could have came right then and there, she was something else her body, her voice made him so hard it was unreal. He began to thrust as she held onto him tightly bucking her hips slightly as she captured his lips roughly.

With each thrust Mana slammed against the wall causing it to dent slightly at the impact. With each thrust and moan the two were drawing close. Looking into her eyes Bardock smiled at her before increasing his speed and attacking her neck with his fangs.

"B...Bardock!" She yelled as her fingers gripped his scalp "I'm..."

He smirked as he increased his speed "BARDOCK!" she yelled as he body twitched, her fingers clung to his scalp drawing blood and pulling out tufts of hair as her hands fell from his scalp to his chest.

"God!" Bardock grunted as he felt her clench and twitch like mad around his member, thrusting fast and hard he could feel it. Slamming once more into her as he released his seed inside of her, the wall cracked as he reached orgasm as the two fell through the broken wall not losing contact with each other as Mana hit the hard floor with Bardock on top of her panting.

The two stayed connected for a while catching their breath, suddenly aware they had gone into the next room Bardock looked around glad the room was empty.

Touching her face he smiled "Don't go." Was all said before he was sent flying into the other room.

"We can't." She said with a smile "This was a mistake and won't happen again. I'm leaving."

"Mana...but.." Bardock stuttered as he watched the girl stand and begin putting on her clothes as a little of his come dripped out of her.

"Are you forgetting you are married and have a child and another on the way?"

Now clothed she walked towards the pod looking at Bardock for an answer,

He looked down at his feet she was right if she stayed to be with him she would be treated worse than she already was for stealing a woman's man. Why had he not followed his heart and perused her. He looked at the nineteen year old with a smile. How could he not see how much she meant to him before it was too late.

"I don't care. Stay. Please?" He begged as tears filled his eyes.

The mission was nothing more than observing a plant she was to return in a few years but she had decided not to return, to live her life away from a race that hated her for being a bit different. She had told her mother and Bardock it was a lifelong mission. She lied.

Now she wasn't so sure if she should go. The man she always wanted, wanted her. He wanted her to stay and be with him. But she couldn't do that to Gine she didn't deserve this it was the two of them who messed up no her. She shouldn't have to suffer for it. She new Bardock cared for Gine so he would be ok when she left he would still have Gine to hold. This gave Mana some comfort knowing he would be ok.

Touching his face she smiled placing a soft kiss on his lips and resting her forehead on his.

"I have always loved you Bardock." She smiled placing another kiss on his lips before she got in the pod.

"NO!" Bardock yelled as the pod powered up he tried punching it but it didn't work the pod only buckled under his punch before taking off before Bardock could punch it again. "MANA!" he screamed as he watched her leave.


	4. Chapter 4

It was done. She couldn't help as the tears fell. Bardock deserved happiness, with her he would be treated like scum she didn't want that for him. Time would heal the wounds she caused Bardock as he had Gine to hold him, without Mana around he could focus all of himself on Gine.

It would take her sometime to get to this new planet so she turned on sleep and was successfully frozen in sleep.

Bardock got dressed, on his way walking home he realised that would be stupid as Gine was there. Decided it would be safer to see Tiff and ask her to help heal his wounds with that machine of hers. After all if he let Gine know what had happened then Mana's leaving would have been in vain and he couldn't lose the both of them.

"Tiff." He bellowed as he walked into the woman's lab

"Hmm?" she answered as she looked over at the intruder

"Can you help me out?" he blushed as she looked him up and down scratching the back of his head looking away slightly before she approached

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" she yelled as she slapped him across the face, barely feeling it he looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Could you not just let her leave? How is she ever going to get over you now?" she sighed as she pulled Bardock's arm ushering him to sit.

She was right Bardock had been stupid but he didn't regret it ,if only for a while he got to love that women and hold her and although he would have liked it to last longer he got to love her. He knew now though what his actions would cost Mana. She was most likely heartbroken at his timing also the fact that she was to nice to take what she wanted she would never do that to Gine. But she would always be plagued by what could have been?

"I'm sorry Tiff." Bardock sighed as the women picked up her machine and was holding it to his scalp

"It's her you should say sorry to. I have watched you both since you first met. You two have always had a connection and she has always loved you Bardock. I know you loved her too but you were scared of loving and losing her. But now you have loved and lost her."

"Be quite old women." He bellowed looking at the floor "Don't think I don't know that, I made a mistake, I went with Gine and didn't realise that I loved Mana. Every time I look in the mirror I'm reminded of her." He sighed as he touched his scar on his face.

"I remember when she gave that to you. The poor girl was distraught when she brought you in. You almost lost your eye. "

"She apologised for months." He smiled at the memory as he traced his scar "Tiff, can I ask you something?"

She looked at him concerned slightly to what he would ask as she moved her machine around his scalp watching the gashes slowly close "Of course." She said slowly her eyes not leaving him.

"Why was Mana born so different from other Saiyan's?" he asked looking at her sadly "Were her parents really hers?" he asked emphasising the really.

She laughed as she moved her machine to his neck "Yes they were really hers" she smiled emphasising the really "I thought that too and so did the parents, tests were done and she was 100% there's but they didn't care the way she looked meant she wasn't there problem." She sighed as she remembered how all the Saiyan's would talk about the poor child like she had a disease.

"She deserved better than here. So do you Tiff, I'm sorry." Bardock whispered as he looked at the floor.

"She did you are right. I stayed for her. I was able to stay because of her, she saved me. She was only young but she convinced the higher ups I would be better served alive. Don't be sorry Bardock the Saiyan's did what they were told to do. You and Mana were both still young you didn't play a part in the war. For that I am grateful." She smiled as he looked up at her with hurt eyes.

"Do you think she will be happy?"

She was nearly finished sorting out his wounds "I hope so. Regardless of what happened she was happy to be near you Bardock. I too am glad you were beside her. I know it caused you a lot of trouble, thank you for being there for her." She smiled as a tear ran down her face as she quickly wiped it away. She moved away from the younger man as she put her machine down and nodded at him before turning away.

Bardock stood feeling refreshed but missing the pain a little remembering her digging into his flesh. He smiled at the memory as he quickly shook his head to get rid of his thoughts. Walking towards the door he said a quick stern "Thank's" to Tiff not looking over at her just leaving the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Waking up groggy and stretching her limbs Mana yawned as her pod opened. Standing up careful to steady herself as her legs were weak. She looked at her pod it looked somewhat damaged. Clicking some buttons she crouched down to look at the screen. It seems all data had been lost. There was no saying how long she had been in to pod for, seeing how moss and branches had made her pod their home as well as the pod having been forced into the ground quite a bit over years of things growing on it.

She frowned slightly a little annoyed her pod had malfunctioned and if she ever did want to return home now she couldn't. She gasped as the pod began to spark it seems it was holding on long enough to run out of energy and free her. Frowning she looked at her pod as it began sparking before making an awful noise causing Mana to cover her ears. Her eyes widened as she realised it was going to blow up at any second. Quickly grabbing the small bag from the seat she flew up watching as her pod quickly blew up.

'Well I can't return now' she laughed dryly to herself.

Stretching her limbs once more she found it funny she felt so tired when she had most likely been asleep for over twenty years remembering the state her pod had been in.

She hadn't thought this far ahead she just new she wanted to leave her home planet. Now her she was alone and unsure what this planet held. Scrunching up her nose she could smell Bardock she looked around with a smile before realising she could only smell him because his scent was all over her. She blushed slightly at the fact she left her planet with Bardock's come inside her.

Throwing her hands up she shook her head trying to get the image out of her mind. Locating a water source she flew down and began to take off her clothes. Deciding to wash her clothes in the cold water first she hung them to dry over a large branch before jumping in the cold water. Mentally slapping herself for doing that as she shivered she began to move around. With this not working she powered up smiling as the water bubbled slightly as steam was now emitting from the water source. She smiled as she began to power down now enjoying her soak.

Goku and his friends had all gathered at Bulma's for a get together with all the gang, they didn't spend a lot of time all of them together so it was nice to spend a day all together.

"What was that?" Vegeta stated as he looked to Goku who had turned to look at him quickly sensing what he had just sensed.

The other Z fighters could sense it too and were a little uneasy.

"What is it?" Bulma asked looking from Saiyan to Saiyan as Trunks did the same sensing the energy

"There's something emitting a lot of power!" Piccolo stated with a dead pan expression.

"We should check it out!" Goku smiled as he looked at Vegeta

"I don't think so Goku!" Chichi chimed as she grabbed his arm "were having a nice time. Does this power source really have to be searched for?"

"If you value your life human!" Vegeta snarled at Chichi annoyed by how stupid she seemed, if they left it there is no way of telling what could happen. Better to be safe than sorry, he thought she would want that, after all this is her planet.

Chichi just stared as she looked back to her husband "Goku?"

"Chichi It's important we make sure it isn't a threat quickly." With that he got up and flew off Vegeta and the Z fighters following

"Goten no!" Chichi shouted

"Sorry mum!" Goten smiled as he flew after his father and older brother

"I'm going to!" Trunks stated as he to flew after his father and friends.

"Saiyans!" Bulma and Chichi said in unison as they slumped down in their chairs left alone.

It wasn't long before the Z fighters came to the source of the power, miles from where they were deep in a dark forest they followed the power. Keeping their power levels hidden they looked over to where the power was coming from.

Yamcha quickly covered Trunks and Gotens eyes as he blushed a deep red.

"What is it Yamcha?" Krillin asked as he looked at him. He silently nodded in a direction.

The Z fighters looked over to see a woman in the water she was smiling and the water was bubbling, her power level was now nonexistent. All men stared at the young women as she splashed in the water a little.

"Something smells odd..." Goku stated as he sniffed

"I smell it too." Vegeta stated in shock

"What is it?" Krillin asked

"She smells similar to Vegeta." Goku smiled as he looked at his friends

"smells sinilar to Kakarot too! Look Saiyan Battle armor!" Vegeta stated

"Another Saiyan!" Goten beamed as he moved Yamcha's hand before jumping up. Tripping on a branch he fell through the bush in view of the Saiyan woman bathing.

Yamcha grabbed his ankle pulling him back but it was too late she saw him.

Her eye brow rose that kid looked familiar. Sighing she decided she couldn't care less who was there if they wanted her dead they would have attacked already, she was to content in her make shift hot spring.

"Why isn't she doing anything?" Yamcha asked slightly nervous trying to hold his hand over the two half Saiyans children eyes to stop them seeing the naked women.

"I want to see!" Goten and Trunks yelled.

"I can hear you!" Mana growled as her peaceful bath was being disturbed, their loud voices and rustling in the bushes annoyed her.

Vegeta got up and walked towards the Suspected Saiyan woman, he looked surprised she kept her eyes closed not looking over at him. 'She didn't look like your average Saiyan' Vegeta thought as he looked at her appearance 'Maybe like trunks and Goten? No she smells too good to be a half breed.'

She finally opened her eyes as she looked up to see all the Z fighters looking at her, Yamcha struggling to keep his hands over the boys eyes and finally giving up.

Her eyes scanned them all before coming to Goku. Her eyes widened and she gasped in shock. 'So it was him I smelt! He's here!' she smiled to herself as she looked at him before jumping out of the water and tackling the man, she had surprised him. One she was naked and two she was to quick he didn't see her until she was on top of him on the floor.

The Z fighters just looked at Goku and this naked Saiyan in shock. It was Krillin's turn to hide the poor half Saiyan's eyes from this naked women laying on Goku.

"Bardock!" she smiled as she nuzzled his neck smiling believing he had come for her.

"Get off of Kakarot! " Vegeta snarled as he couldn't look away from the naked pale beauty on Goku

"Goku you ok?" Yamcha stuttered as his nose began to bleed.

"Kakarot...Goku..." She said quietly "You are not Bardock?" she asked sadness in her voice as she looked at the man she was currently laying on. She reached to touch his face touching where Bardock's scar would be. He was not Bardock. "But..." she stuttered as she kept looking at this mystery man beneath her "You look exactly like him. How can you not be him?"


	6. Chapter 6

Mana was now standing with Piccolo's cape wrapped around her courtesy of the blushing Namekian who threw it at her after she reluctantly got off Goku. Wrapping it around herself she looked at the people around her. Looking from Goten to Goku. They looked exactly like Bardock when he was younger and when she left. Why did they look so much like him?

"So who are you?" Vegeta shouted "How did you get here? Are there more?"

"Mana. I don't understand. More of what?" she asked as she rung her hair out a little.

"Saiyan's! I thought me and Kakarot were the last!" Vegeta yelled

"What do you mean last ones?"

"Planet Vegeta was destroyed years ago!"

"Destroyed?... What about everyone?"

"They were also destroyed!" Vegeta yelled making her wince.

"Bardock...he's gone..." She said to herself she fell to her knees distraught and heartbroken "T...Mum..." she murmured thinking about Tiff her adoptive mother. "Their all gone."

"How come you're alive?" Goten asked as everyone looked at him

"I left for a mission. Seems my pod stayed in sleep till today. Pod seems to have landed here many years ago. I can't believe there all gone." she put her face in her hands trying to get her head around the sudden news of the Saiyan extinction. "Just us?"

"Yeah after the destruction of our planet only Me, Kakarot, Raditz and Nappa survived. Kakarot was sent here as a baby before the destruction." Vegeta lectured

"Raditz..." Mana asked 'Bardock's son...' she thought "Where is Raditz now?"

"Dead." Vegeta said with a dead pan voice. "Did you know Raditz?"

"Yeah you could say that... he was my friends...Bardock's ...Son. I knew him when he was a child"

"Is this Bardock also my dad?" Goku asked confused about the new infomation "Raditz was my brother. I didn't know him only met him when he came here a few years ago."

"You're also Bardock's son? Well.. That would make sense you do look like him. So does he, when Bardock was a kid he looked like that" she smiled as she leaned over and ruffled Goten's hair thinking about her days as a kid with Bardock.

Goten smiled brightly at the affection he was given by the female Saiyan

"Gohan, Goten and Trunks are half Saiyan half human." Yamcha stated wiping the blood from his nose.

They all stood staring at the girl who was currently kneeled on the floor still ruffling Goten's hair as he smiled and sat next to her.

Mana couldn't help being slightly taken by the young boy as he snuggled up to her side smiling and giggling as she ruffled his hair. 'Bardock's children...he would be happy that they lived.' She smiled as she kissed the top of the little boys head as she smiled at him pulling him close to her. She felt the need to protect this son and grandson of Bardock, he would have wanted that.

Goku crouched down smiling at Goten, Goku had to admit it felt odd being around the Saiyan women. She was beautiful and her body felt nice against his, he smiled at the memory blushing slightly. The girl made him feel funny, a feeling he hadn't really felt before and he couldn't put his finger on what it was.

A/N – Sooooo I'm not sure who Mana should end up with. Should Goku leave Chichi? Vegeta leave Bulma. Piccolo, Yamcha, future trunks other? Let me know who you want to see her with. Should she have bardocks baby?


	7. Chapter 7

Mana had stayed at capsule corp with Bulma and her family she hadn't wanted to at the start but she soon changed her mind, being around Goku made her uncomfortable. She stayed away from everyone for a number of months just training the gravity chamber. Vegeta had gone to see her a few times only to be stopped by Bulma.

Bulma was unsure why she stopped Vegeta reaching out to his Saiyan brethren maybe it was jealousy after all Mana was no doubt stronger than her. She couldn't help but notice how beautiful the young Saiyan was, a part of her was scared Vegeta would leave her for the pure blooded Saiyan. Her excuse to Vegeta was that he should let Mana be for a while as she had just found out her race was no longer.

Mana fell to her knees as she struggled to breathe her anger overtaking her, she hadn't been herself since she heard about her race being destroyed. Hearing Bardock was dead hit her hard.

"If only I was there!" she screamed as she punched the floor as she stood up steadying her breathing.

"Ahhh!" Vegeta exclaimed as he walked in only to be forced to the floor. Looking over at the gravity controls he noticed it was higher than he had ever tried before, no wonder he couldn't stand. Trying to stand he failed as he whole body felt heavy and likely to break under the strain.

Mana looked over startled by the intrusion. Walking over she turned the gravity off and Vegeta quickly got up looking at the girl in black Saiyan under armour and a dark green chest plate. He stared a little longer than necessary only just realising how truly beautiful she was as her tail wrapped limply around her waist as she turned to Vegeta.

"Yes?" she asked as she raised her brow

"You've been hogging this chamber for months!" he retorted unsure what to say

"Does it matter?" she stated quietly

"I'll fight you for it! I win I get the chamber back, you win you get to use the chamber! How's that?" he laughed

"Sure." She smiled excited about the fight.

Both took their stances as they looked at each other. Vegeta was the first to pounce but before he could make contact the girl had disappeared. 'Woah she's fast!' Vegeta said to himself in shock before being forced to the ground as a foot pushed him into the floor. 'What!' Vegeta said to himself in shock.

Aiming his attacks at her he couldn't lay a finger on her, she was too quick.

"Stop messing around and fight me!" he yelled annoyed that she just kept dodging with ease. Vegeta smiled as a yellow aura engulfed him as his hair turned yellow and his power level rose greatly.

Mana looked shocked at the man as she smiled slightly.

"Why are you smiling you should be scared!" he smirked as he flew towards her quickly.

"It's just I've never met anyone who could also do that." She smirked as her power level rose, her hair turned gold and stood up slightly becoming slightly spiky a yellow aura engulfed her, she dodged Vegeta's attack with ease using her elbow to force him to the floor.

Vegeta yelled as he heard a crack, getting up he went for her again. Again he was forced to the ground as her fist connected with his face and her knee to his chest. Coughing up blood he was so confused 'How?' was all he could say to himself as he thought about how powerful this Saiyan was 'Kakarot was not the first?' he pondered as he looked up at the female super Saiyan. Trying to get up he was forced to the other side of the room by a knee to the face.

This continued for a while, Vegeta would get up but would be forced to the floor once more by the younger Saiyan. Breathing heavily as he lay on the floor as he coughed up blood "How?" he asked in a raspy voice his super Saiyan form dissipated.

"I could ask you the same thing." She stated as she sat down beside the prince letting her super Saiyan form disappear "My mother told me never to use this form. Told me to keep it secret, I didn't know why, I still don't."

"It's called super Saiyan. There was always legends about it but no one knew of anyone that did it. When did you find out you could change?" he stuttered as he coughed violently.

"When I was eight I think." She pondered trying to think how old she was when she first changed.

"Eight!" he yelled as he held his chest in pain as he rolled on his back "How?"

"I don't know, it just happened."

Thinking back she remembered her mother would build machines much like this gravity chamber for her to train in. She was told by her mother to train every day for several hours, which she did. Her mother would turn the difficulty up each day, sometime each hour. Her mother was hard on her but she realises now her mother just wanted her to be able to defend herself.

Vegeta looked at the ceiling trying to take in what he had just heard. This women was stronger than he was and most likely stronger then Kakarot. Was she the legend? Trying to get up he screamed in pain as his back hit the floor as he held his chest in pain.

Standing up she frowned at the older Saiyan withering in pain she suddenly felt bad she didn't like hurting people. The last time she fought someone she nearly took his eye and left a large scar on his cheek, and now here was the prince of Saiyan's in pain in front of her.

Throwing her hands in the air she shook her head as she began to panic "DONT DIE!" she yelled as she scooped the older man up holding him bridal style as she ran out of the chamber.

"Put me down you vial women!" he yelled as he coughed violently as blood escaped his mouth, trying to punch her his arms betrayed him as they shock as he lifted them.

"BULMA!" Mana yelled in panic as she frantically ran around the room she was in.

"What is it?" Bulma asked as she turned to see the women who had just ran in shocked to see the Saiyan women running around the room frantically as she held her husband in her hands. "Oh god what happened!" she asked with worry as she looked at her husband in the women's arms.

"we were sparing!" she exclaimed as she lay the Saiyan down where Bulma had pointed.

Looking from her husband to the small Saiyan girl she raised and eye brow at the girl 'why is there not a single scratch on her?' she wondered as she tended to her husband. "You can leave now." Bulma said sternly

"But..." she was cut off by the blue haired women as she was pushed out the room by the slightly taller human.

Leaning against the wall outside the room she let herself fall to the floor holding her face in her hands. She couldn't help but think she had killed him, worrying as she held onto her hair pulling it slightly.

She didn't know how long she had been sitting on her knees with her hands in her hair for until she heard a voice looking up slowly "He will be ok. I've just got to go get something." Bulma stated as she walked away.

Bulma was in shock at the Saiyan's attitude and how upset she seemed at the fact she had hurt Vegeta, this surprised her. She was nothing like Vegeta or what she had heard about the Saiyan race being, she was kind hearted a lot like Goku was but then that made sense to her, Goku was a Saiyan too so they all can't be as cold as Vegeta at times.

Mana stood up slowly as she opened the door slowly looking in at the man lying on a bed. He had bandages around his limbs and chest. He had a mask on his face covering his mouth and nose. She walked in slowly trying not to make a noise but tripped over his clothes that were on the floor and fell on the man's chest. Letting out a whimper of pain Vegeta opened his eyes annoyed that the pain killers he was given by the blue haired women hadn't worked to stop the pain of the small girl falling on his chest.

"AH! Sorry!" she stated as she stood up quickly bowing profusely apologetically.

"Shut up women I'm fine!" he stated as he took the young girls hand.

He held her hand softly as a smile crept over his face, she smiled down at him as she squeezed his hand slightly. The two were still holding hands as Bulma walked in. Mana looked over at the human with a smile unaware that the blue haired human was burning up inside with anger at the scene in front of her. 'He doesn't hold my hand! Or smile at me like that!' she stated to herself as she walked in.

"Hey Bulma!" Goku greeted as he appeared behind her causing her to gasp in shock

"You're going to give me a heart attack!" she shouted as she turned to face her old friend

"Sorry" he smiled as he rubbed the back of his head "I brought the senzu bean's what happened!" he asked looking past Bulma to Vegeta who was still holding Mana's hand.

"They were sparing!" Bulma stated bitterly as she moved to the side to let Goku come into the room.

Goku walked over to the two Saiyan's handing the bag to Mana. "What's this?" Mana asked as she took her hand away from Vegeta.

"Senzu bean's. They will heal Vegeta." He smiled at her brightly "Give him one."

Bulma was once again burning up in anger all these Saiyan's were oblivious to how this was making her feel. Mana took a bean out of the bag. Kneeling down beside Vegeta she removed his mask before placing the bean in his agape mouth, watching as he took her hand again before chewing the bean. Swallowing it he looked at her before he slowly began to move.

"You shouldn't move!" Mana stated as she squeezed his hand

"I'm fine." He stated coldly as he stood up not letting go of the smaller girl's hand "We should spar again."

"I don't think so." She frowned as she took her hand away. "Those beans really work." She said facing Goku with a smile before handing him the bag of beans.

"Yeah there pretty great right!" he smiled brightly accepting the beans as he placed them in his pocket. "Hey...Goten has been asking after you" He stuttered as he blushed looking at the girl.

She smiled thinking about the young boy "I'd love to see him again."

"Well you want to come back with me?" Goku asked rubbing his head and looking away from the small girl.

"Sure!" she beamed

"Ok. See you guys later!" He smiled at Bulma and Vegeta as he placed a hand on the girls shoulder "Ready?"

"See you later Bulma.." she paused as she looked at Vegeta "Vegeta." She stated "Ready!" she smiled up at Goku.

Goku put two fingers to his forehead before he disappeared.

AN – I know I made Mana immensely strong but that was always going to be the way. I wanted to make her the underdog but so strong she didn't realise her own strength till she almost killed Vegeta.

Review (:


	8. Chapter 8

"Woah!" Mana stated as they were now outside Goku's house "That was soooo cool!" she beamed as she tugged on Goku's arm.

She couldn't help but hold the man's arm as she looked at him smiling down at her. She was stuck on the spot looking at the man she was currently holding on to. "Bardock..." she whispered as she hugged his arm as Goku placed an arm around her.

"Dad!" Goten yelled as he ran over.

"Goku where have you..." Chichi stopped when she saw a girl hugging her husband's arm and he had an arm around her and they were both smiling at each other. "Goku who is this?" she stated loudly as she walked over.

Goku just turned slightly "Oh Chichi this is Mana. The Saiyan girl I told you about."

Yamcha and Krillin came out of the house "Yeah the Saiyan girl who hugged you naked to the floor!" Yamcha laughed before Krillin punched him on the arm "What?" Yamcha shouted as he rubbed his arm "Oh.." he stated as he saw Chichi's face "my bad..." he stuttered as he could feel the anger coming off Chichi.

Chichi walked over to them, anger seeping out of her as she looked at the women before pulling her husband from her grasp "You are not welcome here!" Chichi scowled as she looked at the women.

Mana looked at her questionably.

"Chichi it wasn't like that. She thought I was my dad!" Goku tried to explain

"Why would she hug you naked if she thought you were her dad?" Chichi asked realising her husband had missed out crucial details when explain he had found another Saiyan.

"Well she was bathing..."

"WHAT?" chichi screamed

"We followed her power level and she happened to be bathing." Yamcha stated blushing as his nose bled slightly remembering the image "Seem's she loved Goku's father."

Chichi looked at the small girl "I don't want her here!" she yelled at Goku as she walked into the house "Get rid of her." She called

Goku rubbed the back of his head confused about what had happened

"I didn't mean to cause trouble for you." Mana said quietly as she walked over to Goku touching his arm for a second before removing it not wanting to anger the human woman.

"Don't worry about it." he smiled as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

Chichi watched from inside the house. Usually she would let her anger out on the women, but after hearing Bulma on the phone saying that the Saiyan girl almost killed Vegeta and he needed some Senzu beans she didn't want to tempt fate, she couldn't help but look at the two jealous at the sweet interactions between the two. 'Goku must look like his father' she thought as she looked at the way the girl smiled at him. She must see his father in him when she looks at him. She couldn't help but worry that Goku would prefer the younger girl who was as powerful as him. She sighed as she walked away from the window if she interfered she may push Goku to Mana, that's all she thought as she walked to the kitchen.

"Mum I'm going fishing with Dad and Mana!" Goten beamed as he put his head round the door before grabbing a basket and running off to join his dad and the Saiyan girl.

"Wait Goten..." she ran to the door only to watch the three fly away.

She sighed as she sat down on a chair. "Goku..." She whispered as she touched her wedding ring.

The three sat on the bank rolling up there bottoms. "How do we do this 'fishing'?" she asked not sure what fishing was.

"I'll show you!" Goten beamed as he ran to the stream looking at the water, he looked around for a bit before plunging his hands in the water pulling out a fish.

"That's fishing?" she asked as she walked over poking the odd creature Goten had in his hands

Goku laughed as he came closer taking the fish "This is a fish. The art of catching it is called fishing!" he smiled as he put the fish in the basket Goten had brought along. "You try Mana!"

She just nodded in response as she tried to grab a fish but grabbed nothing. Trying again she slipped on the rocks falling in the stream. Her arms holding her up she sat in the cold water slightly dazed.

Goku and Goten laughed causing her to look at them with an evil grin, grabbing the younger boys arm she pulled him into her lap snuggling him.

"Ahhh I'm all wet!" Goten shouted trying to get out of the girls grasp.

Goku stood laughing before he stopped when he saw the look on Mana's face "No No!" he stated as he started to walk backwards. Before he knew it Mana had grabbed his arm forcing him into the stream, falling slightly due to the rocks she fell on Goku's chest as he lay on his back in the stream his face and feet the only thing on the surface.

Goku laughed as he sat up still holding the girl to his chest. "That wasn't fair!" he smiled as he looked at her.

"Shouldn't have laughed!" she pouted as she looked at him.

"Couldn't help it, you are a cluts!" He laughed again his arms tightening around her slightly.

Mana blushed a little as she realised what position the two where in. She slowly got off Goku and sat on the bank. Goten smiled as he sat on the girls lap as she stroked his hair. Goku carried on fishing catching dozens of fish. Goten had fallen asleep in the female's saiyan's lap.

"We should head back." Goku smiled as he picked up the basket.

"Yeah Goten should get out of his wet clothes." She smiled as she stood up trying not to wake up the younger boy.

They flew back to the house and were greeted by chichi putting out washing.

"Hey Chichi." Goku smiled "look we caught lots." Showing her the fish

"You are all wet." She stated as she looked at Goku and to Mana and Goten.

Mana walked over slowly as she handed Goten to her with a smile before returning to where she stood before.

Goku wrapped an arm over Chichi causing her body to jolt forward at the pressure.

"You're all wet get off me!" she yelled as she pushed Goku off "Go get changed. Mana you should change to!" she said bitterly "I can lend you something of mine." Chichi wasn't sure why she offered a change of clothes to this women. Maybe it was the heart break in her eyes when she looked at Goku. 'She knows Goku isn't his father but the fact he looks like him hurts her.' Chichi thought "Would you like to join us for dinner?" Chichi asked as she began to walk inside holding Goten.

Goku put his arm around Mana's shoulders and smiled "Come on." He walked in the house with her.

"Follow me Mana." Chichi stated as Mana followed her.

Putting Goten down on the bed she pulled out something she had kept from when she was around Mana's height. "Here." She stated as she picked up Goten before going to the door "You can change in here. You can put your clothes on the line to dry after."

Chichi was unsure why she was being so nice, maybe she felt sorry for the girl. Hearing her story she lost everything in a day. Chichi frowned as she remembered Goku saying she was nineteen to twenty years older than him but looked only nineteen. 'Why must she be young and beautiful' she thought as she took Goten to his room as she changed him and lay him in his bed covering him in his cover before leaving the room.

Looking out the window she saw Mana hanging Goku and her clothing on the line, looking over to the kitchen Goku was sitting at the table in a t-shirt and shorts. She smiled at her goofy husband. Mana came in and looked at Chichi looking slightly worried. "Thank you for the clothes." She bowed as she smiled slightly.

Chichi's eyes widened as she saw the young girl in her old white summer dress. 'I hadn't thought about her breast size!' she screamed to herself as she saw that her cleavage was fighting to escape the tight fabric that trapped her breasts.

Mana sat next to Goku as Chichi went to cook.

"Thanks for today." She smiled at Chichi "I should change back into my clothes."

"Its fine, you can keep the dress Mana." She stated as she walked back into the house to check on Goten.

"See you soon Goku." She smiled as she touched his arm.

"Yeah." Goku smiled before hugging her.

Letting her go he rubbed the back of his head blushing as he walked towards the house waving back at her.

Smiling she picked up her clothes before flying off.


	9. Chapter 9

Mana went to see Bulma in her office.

"Bulma?" she asked as she walked in.

"Hmm?" Bulma asked still angry at the girl for yesterdays antics. Looking at Mana's face she coudnt help but feel bad. She had heard her story from Krillin the day they found her. 'I should be worried for Chichi after all from what I hear her lover was Goku's father and she thought Goku was him when she saw him.' She pondered as she giggled a little. "Mana can I ask you something."

"Sure." She answered as she walked over to the women.

"Goku looks like his father right? And you were his father's lover right? Are you Goku's mother?" Bulma had been wondering this for a while.

Mana laughed slightly at the question "Goku does look like Bardock yes. No I am not his mother nor was I Bardock's lover." Her smile faded as she said she wasn't Bardock's lover.

"I'm sorry." Bulma stuttered as the Saiyan girl looked sad as she looked at the floor "Mana what was it you wanted?" she asked changing the subject.

"Oh. I was wondering if you had some clothes I could have. Wearing this all the time seems counterproductive." She said pointing to her black under armour she was wearing.

Bulma smiled as she took the girls hand "Come with me!" she dragged the girl up to her room.

"Hmmm." Bulma stared as she looked at the girl in one of her t-shirts "I knew we weren't the same size but I wasn't expecting that much of a size difference" she stated as she looked at the girls chest which had hiked up the top to above her bellybutton. 'Why is she so busty, I'm jealous' Bulma thought sadly as she looked at her rather flat chest. "Let's go shopping then you can have your own clothes." Bulma smiled excited about the prospects of shopping. "Don't worry about the money I'll pay." She knew the girl didn't have money so she would have to pay for the girls clothes.

Standing in the store Mana looked around confused about the different types of clothes.

"Whats this?" she asked holding up a bra and underwear set

Bulma looked at her in shock "Don't you have stiff like this?" Mana shock her head in response "These are knickers you wear them to cover your... womanly parts and your bum. You wear them under clothes you don't have these?" again Mana shock her head "This is a bra you wear it over your breast again under your clothes it supports your breasts. Don't have these?"

Mana shook her head "We wear something like this, just sleeveless and stops just below the bum and is very light weight material. I can show you." Mana went to pull her arm out of her under armor.

"No Mana!" Bulma yelled as she took Mana's arm stopping her from stripping in the middle of the shop "It's not proper to get undressed in front of everyone. You can show me in the changing room when you are trying on new outfits."

"Right." Was all Mana said not quite understanding.

"Hi, can we get her measured for a bra." Bulma asked the shop assistant.

"Of course." The lady smiled looking over at Mana "Is this her first fitting?"

"Yes it is." Bulma replied as she followed the women.

"Come with me please, we will get you measured sweetie." The sales women smiled as she looked at Mana.

"Mana go with her. She will determine your bra size. Then you can pick out bra's. Oh could you find out her clothes size to?"

"She doesn't know her clothe size either?" the sales women looked at Mana up and down "Well we will see what we can do to get you a lovely outfit, so you can rid yourself of that." She pointing to Mana's under armour.

"What's wrong with my clothes." Mana asked as she followed the women into a room with a curtain, the women pulled the curtain closing it.

"Take off your clothes and we will get you measured. Don't worry don't be shy." The women smiled

Mana raised an eyebrow but complied taking off her black under armour, standing in her black undergarments. The women looked at her confused by her 'under wear' well she guessed it was underwear. "Erm, if you could take that off too." The women asked

Mana nodded and took off her undergarments. Standing naked she turned to the women. The woman was shocked she was completely naked but then again she had told her to take off her 'underwear'. "Ok I'm going to measure you now so stand still please."

The women used the tape measure to measure her breasts, hips, thighs, waist, arms and legs and her height. "Ok we are all done. Please wait here and I shall bring you Bra's to try on."

The women excited the changing room and found Bulma "Miss she will have to buy some underwear first before she can try on clothes." The women blushed a little "Her underwear was more like a long swimsuit."

"I see. Sorry she's...Challenged. she will just wear her underwear while trying things on" Bulma stuttered trying to make excuses for the young girl.

"I see. Oh that would make sense silly me" She rummaged through some bra's on the rack and picked up a few in different sizes nodding at Bulma she left to return to Mana. "Ok sweetie I have a few sizes for you to try." She smiled as she handed her a bra to try.

Mana just looked at it unsure what to do with it.

"Do you know how to put it on?" the women asked slowly

Mana shook her head in confusion. The women smiled slightly before showing Mana two ways of putting it on. "This one's a little small let's try this one." Handing her the bra "You try putting this one on."

Mana managed to put it on herself smiling at her achievement "I did it!" she giggled as she looked in the mirror "Is this one good?"

"This one is also too small but better than the last. Try this one." Mana took the bra "Take that one off first sweetie!" Mana complied and removed the bra herself before putting on the new bra "Perfect! Perfect fit sweetie! That's your size!"

Mana smiled at herself in the mirror 'This does make my boobs look good! Holds them up nicely too!' she said to herself

"Take that off and get changed in your clothes and you can look around the store. Bring the bra to me when you're finished sweetie." She smiled as she left the changing room.

Mana got dressed into her normal attire before going out of the room to find Bulma handing the bra to the women as she went to Bulma.

"The women told me your size, you want to look for the bra's with the red sticker. Underwear with the green sticker, trousers n skirts with the green sticker and tops with the red stickers and dresses with the red stickers. Understand?" Mana nodded in reply "Ok take this" Bulma handed her a basket "Fill it with clothes you like. You want at least seven pairs of everything just so you're sorted. You can get more if you wish but make sure you have at least seven of everything ok."

"Ok" Mana smiled as she wondered through the shop. "Oh!" She turned "Bulma what's socks?"

Bulma sighed "these." She said showing Mana her socks. "They look like this!" she said showing her the sock stand. 'her feet look a little smaller than mine not by much though' Bulma though "You want to pick up socks that have an S sticker. Ok?"

"Ok." She smiled as she bounced off.

"She is more work than Vegeta was." She sighed to herself as she sat down reading a magazine.


	10. Chapter 10

Mana pulled on her new red lacy knickers she liked the way the soft fabric felt on her skin, she decided to wear a red lacy bra to match as she thought it looked good. Pulling on a red short sleeved top which dipped slightly on the front showing off her cleavage, Mana smiled she liked the way the top looked as it came down to her thighs. Pulling on these black things on her legs which Bulma had called 'leggings' she smiled at the softness of the fabric. Pulling her top over the top of her leggings she smiled as she flattered down the fabric with her hands.

"Oh socks!" she stated as she remembered Bulma said she should wear them. Opening her draw which Bulma had put all her socks in, she pulled out a pair which had cartoon 'bunnies' on. She had found out from Bulma what the cute creature on the fabric was. Pulling on her socks she went over to the wardrobe and pulled out the black boots she had brought. The boots stopped below the knee, they were black and flat with buckles on the front.

Bulma had tried to take her to get her hair cut but Mana refused stating it wouldn't grow back. Instead Bulma taught her how to do different things with her hair that reached the back of her knees. Mana was please with the results. Unlike other Saiyan's she would have to tie her hair to stop it getting in the way, a simple gust of wind would send her hair sticking to her face and getting knotty. Doing a thing Bulma had called a 'French plait' which took her all night yesterday of practicing to master, she put her hair in a French plait which ran down her back tying the end with a red ribbon. She smiled as she looked in the mirror.

"Human clothes are fun!" She giggles as she twirled in the mirror. "I think I'll just walk and explore like the humans do today." She said to herself as she walked out the door.

Walking past the living room where Trunks and Vegeta were sitting.

"MANA!" Vegeta stated "Come here!"

Mana walked in standing in front of Vegeta

"Wow." Trunks gasped as he looked at the women.

Vegeta just stared at the girl in front of him 'And I thought she could get any more beautiful.' He thought as he looked her up and down.

"What is it?" She asked as she faced him "Vegeta your nose!" she squealed as she noticed some blood drip from his nose.

"It's nothing! You may go!" he yelled as he covered his nose

"Are you sure? You want me to get Bulma?"

"No! Get out of here women!" he yelled pointing to the door.

"Ok see you both later." She smiled as she waved goodbye.

Leaving capsule corp she started walking around. It wasn't long before she got bored.

"Hey Yamcha!" she yelled as she recognised the man in the field in front of her.

Yamcha looked at her his eyebrow raised in confusion it took him a minute but he realised who it was who was now walking over to him.

"M..M...Mana?" he stuttered as he looked at her taking in her new appearance.

"Hey!" she smiled as she stood in front of him

"Wow Mana you look great." He stated as blood trickled from his nose, he quickly covered his nose in aims to stop the bleeding.

"Thanks, I went shopping. I chose it myself!" she beamed as she twirled "Yamcha? Are you ok?" she asked looking worried "Is your nose ok?"

"Yeah. Er, I need to use the bathroom. One moment Mana I will be back" he stated as he rushed off to the nearest bathroom

Mana stood waiting for Yamcha as she twiddled with the end of her plait.

"Sorry about that." Yamcha stated as she looked up smiling at him "You look so different."

"Good different?" she asked

"Yeah, good different" he smiled "Let's go sit and have a drink over there." Pointing to a small cafe not too far away from where they currently were stood. Mana nodded and followed Yamcha.

"Yuck!" she squealed causing people to stare at her and Yamcha to laugh

"Don't like coffee then?" he said between laughs

"Uck," she stated as she let her tongue hand out of her mouth

"Hey can we get a hot chocolate with cream?" Yamcha asked the server as he walked past, the server nodded in response and left. "Don't worry leave it if you don't like it" laughing as he looked at the girl who still had her tongue sticking out of her mouth.

Putting her tongue back in her mouth she smiled at him "You have a cute laugh" she smiled brightly at the man in front of her. Yamcha blushed beet red at the comment "Yamcha!" she asked "Yamcha!" she asked again as she reached over to touch his face softly caressing his cheek "You ok? Do you not feel well?"

Yamcha was enjoying the contact as his blush refused to die down "I'm fine."

"You're so red, are you sure Yamcha?" she asked as she touched his cheek with her other hand, holding his face in her hands she moved closer to look at his face causing him to turn a darker shade of red as he felt her breath on her face.

"Your hot chocolate sir." The server stated as he put the drink down next to Yamcha.

"That's...for...you..." He stuttered

"Yuck?" she asked which made him laugh in response as she shook his head as she still held his face.

Letting go of his face slowly she picked up the drink.

"Careful it may still be...hot.." he stuttered as he watched her blow on the drink for a bit before taking a sip.

Her eyes widened and she smiled "Yumm!" she exclaimed as she took another sip

"So you have a sweet tooth." He smiled as he rested his arm on the table resting his head on it as he looked at the girl in front of him.

"Huh?" Mana said as she touched her front tooth causing Yamcha to laugh

"Its and expression." He laughed as he watched her smile at him as she giggled "Want some food?"

"Mm!" she nodded as she took a sip of her drink "Yamcha?"

"Yeah?"

"How do I get money?" she asked

"You'll have to have a job to earn money. I'm sure Bulma will get you whatever you need so you don't have to worry."

"But if I'm going to stay here I should get my own money right?"

"If that's what you want I can help you find work. Mana how old are you?"

"Hm, good question 45 maybe I'm not sure. My pod was to damaged to tell me how long I was frozen In sleep."

"WHAT!" Yamcha yelled surprising her "So how old were you when you were frozen in sleep?" he asked as he looked at her. He laughed to himself at the fact she was technically older than him by several years but looked so young.

"Nineteen."

"Ok so you should tell people your nineteen. Other humans may get confused."

"Ah I see!" she giggled

"Hey can we get some chocolate cake over here?" Yamcha asked as the server passed who nodded in response.

"Yamcha?"

"Yeah?" he asked looking up from his drink he was surprised when her hands had found his face again, making him turn read once more.

"What happened?" she asked concern in her voice as she traced his facial scars. Her fingers gliding gently against scared skin as he looked at her, her face full of worry and concern for the human man. Taking her hands in his holding them in front of his face he smiled.

"Fighting." He replied dryly. She nodded in understanding smiling slightly at him.

"Your cake sir!" the server said as he put the plate on the table.

"Try this!" Yamcha said as he quickly let go of her hands suddenly blushing a deep red. Picking up a spoon he cut a bit of cake before holding the spoon in front of Mana. Mana opened her mouth and moved forward a little taking the spoon in her mouth before gliding her mouth off the spoon as she chewed the cake.

Yamcha sat holding the spoon in shock as he turned more shades of red as he watched her smile.

"Yumm!" she giggled as she wiggled her body in excitement "Human food is so good!" she smiled gleefully

"M...M...ana?" He stuttered as he dropped the spoon

"Hmm?" she answered

"I...I..if you ever need help with anything that you don't understand on earth or just want someone to talk to. You ...you..c...can always come to me. That's if you want to. You don't have to." He stuttered as he looked away. "Oooof!" he grunted as something fell on his chest. Turning around he noticed it was Mana, she was hugging him.

"Thank you Yamcha." She smiled as she looked at him

"N...N...N...o... Prob...lem!" he stuttered as he became a little dizzy.

Getting up from hugging him she smiled as she sat back down and began eating the rest of the cake. Yamcha sat silently as he watched the girl eating the cake.

"That was yumm!" she beamed as she pushed the plate away slightly.

"Shall we go?" Yamcha asked as he pulled his wallet out leaving some cash on the table before standing and looking at Mana. Mana nodded as she followed Yamcha the two walked for a while.

Yamcha laughed as he looked at her.

"What?" she asked as she looked at him.

Yamcha continued to laugh.

"What?" She pouted as she held onto Yamcha's arm.

"Chocolate face." She smiled as he reached a finger to her lips wiping the chocolate that was stuck beneath them, smiling he put the finger in his mouth. Looking down he was surprised to see a pink tint cover Mana's face, this made him blush as he realised what he did and the fact she was holding onto him and they were staring at each other.


	11. Chapter 11

Sitting on the mountain she smiled as she looked into the horizon hugging her knees to her chest as she looked at the beautiful landscape.

"What are you doing here?" She heard a voice

Turning her head she saw the green Namekian "Hi, Piccolo." She smiled as she raised a hand to him before looking out at the landscape again.

Piccolo stood watching her for the moment noting that her usually Saiyan armour was not on today. She was wear black bottoms, black tank top and white trainers and her hair was dancing in the wind.

"Why are you here?" he asked

"It's beautiful here."

"Yeah it is." Piccolo said looking at her.

"Is this were you stay?" Mana asked

Piccolo quickly turned away suddenly aware of what he had just said "Yeah this is where I live." He answered as he too looked out to the horizon.

Piccolo took a seat next to the girl as the two sat in silence. Piccolo could tell something was bothering the girl she was not her usual chatty self, instead she sat looking out to the horizon with a blank expression he couldn't read. Her knees were hugged to her chest as her chin rested on her knees. Piccolo was unsure what to do or say he barely knew the girl. For what he did know of the girl this was not her usual state. She was usually giggly, clumsy, talkative and very hands on, from what he knew of her she liked to grab people's arms to get their attention, this had surprised Piccolo on occasion when the young girl tried to get his attention when her words weren't getting his attention.

Holding out his arm he went to touch the girl's hair but quickly took his hand back, unsure why he cared if she was ok. Despite this he couldn't stop looking at the girl, wanting to know what had got her so down.

Reaching out his arm he grabbed her shoulder pulling her towards him. Letting out a squeak of surprise she fell against the Namekian's chest. Looking up at him, he was looking away into the distance. She smiled slightly as she snuggled into his chest. She didn't care his for his reasons but she needed this at the moment. She needed someone to hold her.

Piccolo was unsure how long he had been stroking the girl's hair he had only just realised that he was doing it. 'It got dark quick' he thought as he looked at the now night sky. Running his finger though her hair he couldn't help but smile a little as she nuzzled his chest.

Noticing the small goose bumps that littered her body he pulled off his cape, covering her with it he smiled as she snuggled up to him with his cape as a blanket. He stroked the side of her face softly as he noticed she looked content, she no longer looked blank or empty.

"Are you lonely?" Piccolo asked out loud not expecting and answer. 'Must be hard, Vegeta had years to deal with the death of his people. Goku has no memory of the Saiyan race before Vegeta. You lost everything in a day and put on a brave face for those around you. Have you grieved yet?' he asked himself as he ran his fingers through her long locks of brownish red hair.

"You need to think of yourself before others." He said quietly as he looked down at the young girl who was now lying in his lap. Wrapping an arm around her he pulled her closer to his chest stealing her warmth.

"You are annoying." Piccolo stated as he let out a sigh.

Standing up as he held the girl in his arms he decided he should take her back to Bulma.

Flying as steady as he could he held the girl tightly to his chest feeling her heartbeat on his chest.

"WHAT THE!" Vegeta yelled as the Namekian's face appeared at his window.

"Hmm... What is it?" Bulma asked as she snuggled up to Vegeta.

"Nothing."

"Where are you going?" Bulma asked not moving from her spot on the bed

"To pee woman!" she stated bluntly.

Going down the stairs he opened the front door seeing the Namekian, about to start yelling at the green man he stopped when he noticed the Saiyan girl in his arms.

"What happened?" Vegeta asked concern dripping from his mouth

Piccolo was surprised by his reaction surprised the prince of Saiyan's cared about the young girl in his arms. "She fell asleep, that's all." Piccolo bluntly replied

"Give her here ill put her to bed." Vegeta stated holding his arms out

"I am quite capable." Piccolo walked past the Saiyan into the house "Her room?"

Vegeta walked in front waiting for the green man to follow. Walking up the stairs to the end of the long corridor was her room. Vegeta opened the door walking into hold the door from the inside. It was the first time either men had been in the girls room and both were curios.

Vegeta knew she had chosen to decorate it herself from Bulma. The walls were a light purple, the floor was white wood. She had a double bed in the middle of the room which had a white frame and white with purple polka dot bed sheets, a white night table was on each side of the bed with a white lamp with a white and purple polka dot lampshade. On a white wicker chair in the corner there were a bunny, panda and hippo plush. There was a small white bookcase which held numerous books. A white chest of draws was near the door which leads to the bathroom. A white wicker basket could be seen in the corner of the room.

Piccolo looked around a little 'very feminine' was all he though as he waited for Vegeta to pull the covers back. Placing her in the bed he covered her with her quilt. 'this room suits you' he smiled as he looked around the room once more before looking at her.

"Leave now!" Vegeta stated as he walked to the door. Piccolo nodded as he walked out the door shutting it quietly behind him. Both Vegeta and Piccolo didn't say a word t each other as Vegeta showed him to the door before going back to bed.

AN- Review- Who should she end up with? Won't be writing more until I know who she ends up with, come on guys let me know who you want her to end up with maybe it will come true (:

Thanks for reading (:


	12. Chapter 12

Mana stood looking at herself in the mirror, she stood in her bra and leggings looking at herself from the side. She had been noticing for a while now that her stomach was constantly bloated. Putting it down to the new food source she didn't pay much attention to it but now it was hard to ignore. Her stomach was getting too big to not be noticeable under her tops. This scared her. She didn't know what was going on.

Taking her eyes away from the mirror she ran down stairs past the now gaping Vegeta whose toast had fallen from his mouth into Bulma's office.

"Bulma somethings wrong with me!" she shouted as she shook a little.

Bulma turned around slowly surprised to see the Saiyan women in just her bra and leggings "You cant walk around with no top on!" she scowled "Eat a big meal?" Bulma asked as she rolled her eyes looking away from the women, it still surprised her how much some Saiyan's ate.

"That's the thing Bulma I haven't eaten anything since lunch yesterday."

Bulma turned once more walking over to the young Saiyan as she touched her stomach softly gliding her hands along it. She knew this feeling she had felt it before. She smiled softly although a little confused unsure how this could happen and who with.

"Mana I'm going to ask you some questions and you need to answer honestly. Okay?" Bulma asked as she ushered the girl to sit in the chair next to her desk. Mana nodded in response as she sat down.

"When did you last have sex?"

Mana blushed as she looked away from Bulma "I've only had s..s..ex once."

"Who was that with?" Bulma questioned surprised by the fact she's only been with one man once.

"Bardock" She smiled at the memory.

Bulma looked puzzled her theory must be wrong then. "I'm going to run some tests ok. Then you can go put a top on."

Mana sat quietly as Bulma ran tests and took a blood and urine sample from the young Saiyan who was feeling quite tired and frustrated. Bulma must have noticed this as she smiled and said "Go get some rest, looks like these tests took a lot out of you." Mana nodded and made her way slowly to her room.

Bulma waited a few hours for the test results to come through. To her surprise it was what she thought originally. 'But she said she's only been with Bardock and that was over forty years ago. If it is his how is it possible?' Walking out of her lab she found Vegeta "Vegeta, the pods how do they work, I mean when your frozen what happens to you body?"

Vegeta was puzzled by the sudden question "Your body stays the same nothing changes until the pod opens "

'So she conceived on her planet but was frozen so it didn't start developing until her pod opened years later on earth. Wow, that is amazing stuff.'

"Thanks Vegeta!" she smiled as she rushed off to find Mana.

Knocking on Mana's door she couldn't help but smile scientifically this amazed her to know end. Opening the door she noticed the young Saiyan asleep on the bed, still in her bra and leggings. Sitting on the bed next to her Bulma began to rock her slightly as she reluctantly woke up looking at the blue haired women.

"I need to do one more test, than I think I can tell you what's wrong." Bulma smiled as she took the young girls hand and lead her back to her office.

The girl looked at the odd looking machine that Bulma was currently playing with.

"Lay down on the bed for me." She smiled not looking away from the machine.

Mana did as she was told although a little frightened she trusted Bulma. Next thing she knew some cold stuff was being rubbed on her stomach and a cold metal thing was gliding over her stomach.

"What are you doing?" Mana asked afraid

"Look!" Bulma said gleefully as she turned the screen

"What's that?" Mana asked fearful

"It's ok. It's your baby."

"My...Baby..."

"The pod seemed to freeze all development, so when you landed the baby started growing."

"Bardock's...baby..."

"I understand you're in shock. By the looks of this scan you are around six months. It's amazing you are hardly showing at all."

Mana's eyes were glued to the screen, she couldn't take her eyes away. That thing on the screen was her and Bardock's baby.

"Looks like Goku is going to a have little brother." Bulma laughed finding this whole situation truly amazing.

"Bulma...Thank you." Mana smiled as she sat up accepting the picture Bulma handed to her.

"No problem. You should rest. The events of today seem to have drained you a bit, after all you don't have long until that baby pops out."

Mana walked out of the room absently making her way to her room causing Vegeta who was sitting at the table to spit out his coffee.

Sitting on her bed she looked at the picture in her hands. She didn't even understand how this was even possible. She was having Bardock's baby. She was unsure of her emotions at this point in time.


	13. Chapter 13

A month had passed since she was told she was going to have Bardock's baby. Bulma didn't keep the news to herself instead told the whole gang, who were now gathered down stairs to congratulate Mana on her pregnancy. Although thankful she had friends like this she couldn't help but feel alone, having a child is supposed to be a joyous occasion instead she felt scared and alone. She had only just accepted that Bardock was gone now all those memories were coming back, making it hard for her to move on and let Bardock go. Now she will be forever reminded of the man she loved and lost.

"You coming down?" Bulma asked slightly worried as she stood in the door way looking at Mana who was sitting on the bed, Bulma knew she was putting on the smile but she nodded and followed Mana down stairs where everyone was waiting.

"You don't look pregnant." Yamcha stated as he looked only after getting a little closer to the girl he noticed her stomach was in fact sticking out but not by much, nothing to make him think she was going to have a baby in two months.

Everyone was coming up to Mana, touching her stomach asking questions and asking about Bardock. She couldn't take it anymore, she snuck out. Sitting outside on the steps with her head in her hands she sighed.

"Escaping your own party?" She heard someone ask as they sat next to her.

Looking up she smiled weakly at Yamcha "I don't care much for party's or crowds"

"Me either." He replied as he placed a hand softly on her leg "Remember you can come to me about anything." He smiled as he removed his hand as he went to stand up.

"Yamcha." He was stopped from standing by the young girl taking his hand.

Yamcha looked down at the girl, it was the first time he had seen such sadness and desperation in her eyes. "You want to get out of here? Go for a walk?" Yamcha asked as he gently pulled her to her feet.

Mana smiled as she hugged Yamcha "Thank you Yamcha."

"Anytime." He smiled as they walked next to each other away from the party.

"Mana?" Yamcha asked as they sat at the same cafe they had done months ago, that was the last time Yamcha had seen her before today. Boy was he shocked when he found out she was pregnant. At first he thought Goku had fathered the unborn child but Goku hadn't seen her in months either so that left Vegeta, he was shocked when heard Bulma was throwing the party. Then it made sense when he arrived when Bulma had told him the father of the unborn child was her dead lover and Goku's father.

"Yes Yamcha?" she answered as she looked at him smiling

"Do you even want this?"

He was surprised the words escaped his mouth he didn't mean to sound rude.

She smiled as she lowered her head "I will have and love this baby no matter what. It's just that it's all happening so fast I can barely breathe."

"I understand. That makes perfect sense. Mana, don't let Bulma push you too much. You're young so she is mothering you. Remember you're this Childs mother don't let Bulma interfere."

"I have been thinking about that. I don't know who else to ask, I can't ask Bulma as I don't want her to be offended as she already brought me all the baby stuff." She paused

"What is it?"

"I want to move out of Bulma's place. I want a new home for me and my baby."

"I'll keep an eye out for you see if I can help you out."

"Thanks Yamcha." She smiled brightly at him as she touched his hand on the table.

AN – Sorry for short chapter


	14. Chapter 14

A few weeks had passed and Mana was getting sick of Bulma, she was thankful to the blue haired women for everything she had done for her since she arrived, it was just that the women interfered a lot. Mana couldn't eat this, couldn't do that, couldn't fly and was being taken to all sort of parenting classes. The only thing that kept her smiling at this point was her daily outings with Yamcha. After whatever Bulma was making her do that day she would fly off or run off depending how angry she wanted the blue haired girl to be. She would then meet Yamcha, the two would walk and talk for a few hours before she returned to her prison of a home.

Mana had reached the end of her tether so couldn't take Bulma's nagging.

"Bulma stop!" she yelled causing Bulma to stop in place staring at the young girl. Vegeta who was sitting on the sofa in the other room came to the door way smiling as he looked on. "This is my baby! Not yours! I will raise it how I see fit. I don't need these stupid classes to be a mother. I can't stay here anymore. I am thankful for everything you have done for me and I don't want to stop being friends but I think it's time I started living on my own."

Bulma wanted to scream and shout but two things were stopping her. One the Saiyan girl could rip her limb from limb and two the girl was right, Bulma had been controlling the young girl since finding out. She put it down to the fact she was trying to help and the fact it was such a scientific wonder.

"I'm sorry Mana. I shouldn't have been so pushy. I will help you find a place to live. There are some small houses just outside the city, you said before you preferred being out of the city? I can look into the house for you. Don't worry about cost, you're family." She said with a smile as she walked off.

Mana couldn't help but feel bad. She knew Bulma meant well. Following Vegeta to the other room she sat beside him on the sofa, rubbing her slightly bigger stomach. Sitting in silence she began to drift off only be awoken by several coughs. Waking up she looked up noticing she had fallen asleep against Vegeta's chest with her arm wrapped around him, the coughing coming from Bulma who was standing in the door way holding keys. Sitting up she rubbed her eyes as she stood slowly as she walked towards the taller women.

"Here Mana, Keys for your new home. Here is the capsule with the baby things in it. The place is furnished if you want it changed in anyway let me know. Well I've packed your things for you since you were, asleep. It's all in the car are you ready to go?" Bulma asked as she handed Mana a few items.

Mana nodded as she followed Bulma.

Although Bulma would have loved to be around the Saiyan baby for research purposes as she wanted to see if this child would be different from Trunks. Would she have to remove this child's tail? Even though she looked forward to looking after the little Saiyan child she knew this was for the best. This way Mana wouldn't be constantly around Vegeta and walking around in just her bra, or holding her husband's hand or falling asleep on him, Bulma could go on.

Bulma showed Mana around her new home. It was quite a ways out from the city it was a small cottage surrounded by trees, flowers and a river close by. Mana was in Awe at how beautiful her home was. Bulma helped her put her things away and use the capsule to make up the baby's room.

"Thanks Bulma. " she smiled as she hugged the said women.

"Anytime. Visit us anytime. I'll come visit next month around the babies due date. Any problems use the phone press number one and it will call me."

Mana nodded as she watched Bulma go off in her car.

The next day Mana was sitting by the river with her feet in the cold water. She felt someone approaching and smiled knowing who it was as they sat beside her.

"Hey" He smiled as he looked over to her as he crossed his legs.

"Yamcha." She smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder, he smiled as he wrapped an arm around her pulling her onto his lap her feet still in the water. Wrapping his arms around her he held her his hands softly resting on top of her bump. He couldn't help but blush at his bold actions.

"Thank you." She smiled shyly

"For what?" Yamcha asked as he looked down slightly

Moving in his lap she looked up smiling as she placed a hand on his face "For you." She smiled as she nuzzles into his neck wrapping an arm around him.

She had become more tired recently constantly falling asleep and today was one of those days, Yamcha smiled as he picked her up taking her inside. Going up the stairs after trial and error he found what he presumed was her bedroom. Putting her down on the bed he turned to leave only to be stopped by a hand holding onto his clothes.

"Stay with me?" she asked sleepily as she tugged on his clothes trying to get him to lay with her

"I don't know..." he stuttered unsure what to do

"Please just for a while?"

"Okay." Yamcha replied as he watched the sleepy girl smile as he lay next to her.

Yamcha woke up surprised he had fallen asleep the girl who was previously asleep next to him was now so close that her leg and arm were sprawled over his legs and chest. Yamcha couldn't help but blush as his body warmed up. Turning to look at the girl he smiled as he moved her reddish brown locks out of her face. She looked so peaceful he couldn't help but be in awe at the young girl.

AN – So I wanted her to have Bardock's baby and by popular demand she will be with Yamcha (:

Gone over previous chapters trying to sort through some mistakes. sorry if ive missed some i hate going back through my works.


	15. Chapter 15

Waking up to the fourth cry that evening Mana looked down at her son lying in his cot, red in the face and screeching up at his mother. She couldn't help but smile at the dark, spiky haired baby. Picking him up she cradled him in her arms calming him a little. Sitting down on the rocking chair in the corner she checked his nappy. Pulling down her string vest she let her son feed. Smiling down at him as his redness subsided and he ate happily.

Looking at the time she knew there was no point going back to bed, she would get started on the house work. Burping her son she couldn't help but smile at the faces he was making. "Hard to believe it's been eight weeks since you were born" Mana stated as she stood up cradling her son and pulling her top up. "You look so much like your father Jace."

Taking her son down stairs she place him in his bouncy chair with his toys as she began getting the house sorted. A few hours passed she was currently reading to her son as he babbled as reached out tugging on her hair.

"Mana?" Bulma yelled as she let herself in. Walking into the living room she couldn't help but smile "So cute! Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I wanted to sometime just the two of us. How did you find out?"

"Sorry, I let it slip." Yamcha stated as he bowed his head

"It's ok. Its nice to see you all." Mana smiled as she noticed the whole gang was here. Vegeta looked down at the child a smile spread across his face.

"Why are you smiling?" Bulma asked as she looked over to her husband.

"A pure Saiyan has been born."

"His tail?" Krillin asked

"He's keeping it. I have mine." Mana stated

"But..." Bulma said before being interrupted

"Jace is my son so it's my decision!"

Bulma opened her mouth to speak but Goku spoke and came forward looking at Jace "Jace? That's a cool name." Goku smiled "Wow so this is my little brother."

"He looks so much like you." Chichi raised her eye brow and looked at Mana

"Well he would. Goku looks exactly like his father but has his mothers pale skin, Jace seems to have Bardock's slightly darker sin. You want to hold him?"

"No its fine Goku doesn't want to. He's clumsy best not to let him." Chichi growled

"Here." Mana smiled as she stood up handing Goku the baby.

"Am I holding him right?"

"Yes your fine. If you prefer you can sit down?"

"Goku you act like you have never held a baby before." Krillin laughed

"Chichi wouldn't let me hold Gohan until he was one." Goku smiled

Everyone looked at Chichi but said nothing. The group sat down talking and passing baby Jace around.

Mana took a deep breath as she looked at her son lying on his baby blanket on the floor sound asleep.

"You ok?" Yamcha asked at the door

"Sorry I thought everyone had gone?" Mana replied

"Everyone has. I'm sorry I let it slip, I know you wanted to be alone for the time being."

"Don't be I had a nice time." Mana smiled up at Yamcha as she stood at the door in front of him.

"I'm glad. You can't isolate yourself." Yamcha's hand made its way to her face caressing her cheek.

Mana leaned into his hand and smiled taking his other hand in hers leaning into his body. Taking his hand from her he wrapped it around her waist pulling her closer to his chest.

"You're not alone Mana." Moving his hand he pushed her chin up slightly. "I'll always be here." Caressing her cheek once more he moved closer before pressing his lips against hers. The kiss was sweet and began becoming more passionate as they held each other close.

Hands began to roam as they moaned at the contact, their heavy breathing was interrupted by the cries of a young Saiyan who was laying a few feet from them.

Yamcha and Mana smiled and laughed at the boys timing as they untangled themselves from each other. "Let me." Yamcha stated as he walked over to the boy picking him up and rocking him a little.

"He may be hungry. I'll get a bottle from the fridge. Are you sure you are ok?"

"I wouldn't offer if I wasn't ok. Mana let me help you and Jace."

Mana nodded as she went to get a bottle of expressed milk from the fridge. Heating the bottle slowly in hot water, she couldn't help but feel giddy thinking about her and Yamcha's first kiss. Walking into the living room she was in awe at her lover cuddling her son and talking to him in funny voices. Sitting down beside them she handed him the bottle and watched as Yamcha began to feed the baby.

After weeks of feeling alone and pushing everyone away she was finally happy. Of course she was happy having her son and raising him, having Yamcha here gave her a feeling she hasn't felt before ad she didn't want to lose that.


End file.
